It is known to utilize telephone call centers to facilitate the receipt, response and routing of incoming telephone calls relating to customer service, retention, and sales. Generally, a customer is in contact with a customer service representative (“CSR”) or call center agent who is responsible for answering the customer's inquiries and/or directing the customer to the appropriate individual, department, information source, or service as required to satisfy the customer's needs. There is a need in customer relationship management (“CRM”) for tools useful for automatically determining the gender of a caller.
The present invention is provided to solve the problems discussed above and other problems, and to provide advantages and aspects not previously provided. A full discussion of the features and advantages of the present invention is deferred to the following detailed description, which proceeds with reference to the accompanying drawings.